Kissing In Cars
by mymindsofar
Summary: As one member of Deans band got to leave, he is short on one member, and fatefully, meets Castiel in a bar. But what does he not know about the guy that plays the bass guitar in such a fascinating way? Oneshot. Destiel. Angst. Depressing themes. I don't own Supernatural, Marilyn Manson or Pierce The Veil.


Kissing in Cars

The last song they performed made the crowd even scream louder than before.

'That's it, guys. Thank you so much for coming tonight.' said Dean, yet everybody was still begging for more. Not tonight. He was worn out and tired.

Three concerts in five days, his voice was cracking from the excessive use and he refrained from talking too much, because another three were about to come during the next week. Right now it was from Sacramento to San Francisco, getting some rest before until it was time to get on stage again.

He apologized deeply to his listeners and said goodbye to them.

'Good job' said his brother when they left the podium, patting on his shoulder.

'Right back at you' he replied, with a hoarse voice, causing Sam to laugh. They left simultaneously with Charlie and the bass guitarist Adam, who was clearly avoiding all the other members.

'What's wrong, kiddo?' Dean asked, concerned, but Adam simply ignored him and shut the door behind him after he entered the bus. How nice.

'I'll check on him.' stated Charlie and followed the kid.

Sam asked Bobby for his earnings for this concert and left off. Dean suspected what was going on there, yet he wished he would not. Sam had found liking in drugs, while his older brother was just hoping he would be careful with that stuff. It was hard to make that brat listen.

He looked away to notice fangirls that were waiting in front of their tour bus, giggling nervously as they saw him approaching.

'Dean... uh... could you... please?' asked the pretty hispanic brunette, taking out a pen to sign on the autograph books they held in front of him.

'Sure thing' he whispered, and again, they laughed.

They would even burst into laughter if he started talking about what he had for lunch today, he would bet. But it was sorta nice, for sure. He gave them a pleased smile and they blushed.

'Dean!' Bobby called him over. He finished signing, smiled at them, thanking them, huskily, and walked towards his manager. They ran off, and he heard their squeaking in the distance.

'Kiddo just told me he's up to leave. His mom's calling him back over there in Kansas. Worries a lot.' Dean frowned.

'Fuck!' His coarse throat hurt, but he did not care for a second as he hit the bus door violently.

They needed another bass guitarist within the next 24 hours, or else, they'd have to cancel the concert.

'No one we know able to jump in?' he whispered.

'Nope, either too busy or too broke to get here so soon.' Bobby replied. Of course he had already checked.

Dean swept his hand through the messy hair, a sticky mixture of sweat and hair gel that was supposed to keep it in shape.

Seriously, what was it with his ridiculous luck in this business.

Bobby left, leaving him one-on-one with his thoughts and Dean leaned against the bus, sinking down to the asphalt. The second album was released just two weeks ago and this was the first tour with it. His voice suffered from all this pressure and now these wonderful news. Faith has such a nice sense of humor.

But Adam's decision was comprehensible. He had no rights to blame the kid. He was seventeen, and yet he decided by himself to leave his home right after school. Must be hard on him, this vagabond life.

Dean saw him grabbing his luggage and get out of the bus. Adam could not even face Dean, and he was not at fault. Dean saw how he left down the road, wishing him the best luck and the safest way back. How could he even hold the kiddo back, or tell him that straight to his face?

'I need a beer.' said Dean and left off in the opposite direction. He wandered less than a half mile when he finally found a bar.

The nearly blinding neon lights that appeared out of nowhere, waving at him with a welcoming atmosphere, lead him there.

He got inside, sat down quietly, and ordered his favorite, Heisler, from the pretty barkeeper. Looking around, he noticed there were just a few quiet souls sitting there and drinking.

After the third beer and a few million thoughts about the mess in his head, he switched to Tequila, being at the seventh shot when suddenly he noticed a person right beside him. It surprised him.

'You've been here for a while?' he asked, slightly drunk. At the same time, he noticed that his voice was back, though still a little bit hoarse.

'I was here four shots ago already.' replied the guy in his mid-twenties, with dark hair and unrealistic blue eyes. He was drinking Gin Tonic, keeping a poker-face whilst speaking. How strange to see an – obviously – handsome guy alone in a bar at midnight.

He wore a dark blue plaid shirt and had surprising white alabaster skin.

Dean turned his bar stool to his neighbor.

'Your name?' asked he.

'Castiel.' the guy stated.

'Strange name.'

'Guess so. What's yours?'

'Dean.'

Suddenly, a slight smile appeared on Castiel's face. It was nice, finally seeing him showing some emotion. But at the same time, it was somehow rather creepy.

'Well, what's the problem, Dean?' asked the blue-eyed guy. He looked at him, with such an honest interest that Dean had to look away and get the liquid down his throat and swallow.

'What are you talking about?'

'You usually sit in a bar drinking Tequila for no reason?' asked he, his grin growing wider. Dean felt strange, and comfortable, and like his heart was knocking on his chest, screaming for freedom. This was not normal. Not the slightest bit. Jeez.

'What about you and Gin Tonic?' asked Dean.

He smirked. It seemed mysterious, and not like he was going to share his whereabouts with him.

'You don't wanna talk about what's wrong?' asked Castiel.

'I don't know why you should care.' Dean mumbled.

'Well I do.' Castiel answered, with an admirable honesty.

Dean inhaled briefly. He took a moment and closed his eyes before beginning to talk. What could happen even if he told him?

'I lead a band. You probably never heard of it, it's called _Team Free Will_ and our bass guitarist just quit. Situation kinda sucks.' said Dean, without giving it much thought, letting the words rather slip over his tongue. Then he drank the next shot the barkeeper got him.

'How funny.' Castiel said, looking dreamy. 'I played bass guitar at the local band in high school. We disbanded though, bec-'

'You what?' interrupted Dean.

'I played bass guitar.' he repeated, calmly.

'You mean, for real? You can hold chords and all the stuff?'

'No, I was just standing up there at the stage being pretty.' Castiel chuckled.

Dean stood up, took his wallet and put randomly money on the table until he had the approximate amount plus a huge tip left there, then he grabbed the arm of Castiel. He payed for the Gin as well.

He knew he was acting strange. It was absolutely not like himself, but he was desperate, and drunk. And this guy just made him do what he was doing.

They got back to the bus, and Charlie was putting the instruments back inside.

She was confused to see him with a guy, especially the handsome type Castiel was.

'Wait, wait a second.' said he and grabbed the bass guitar, took it back to the stage and connected it to the amp.

'Dean, what the hell are you doing, it's loud.' Charlie stated, annoyed. She was surely tired as well, and would rather sit in the bus and play GTA on her Playstation. Dean got onto the stage and turned the mic on, since it was still up there. He took his axe and put the cables in.

'I don't care, I want this guy to play.' he replied, finally, speaking into the mic.

'I didn't have practice quite for a while. You sure that's okay?' Castiel asked doubtfully.

'But you can play Sweet Dreams, right?'

'Sure, Manson's version, right? That's what you usually play?'

'Not a whit. Just a nice song, isn't it?'

'Agree.'

They both smiled at each other, and Dean started with the opening guitar solo. Then, when he got used to the chords, he began singing.

'_Sweet Dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody is looking for something'_

Suddenly, Cas realized he had on his own mic standing next to him. And it was turned on. They began to sing in a duet.

'_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused'_

The input Castiel's hands gave into the music made him shiver. It was awesome. The harmony of their voices, his one hand gripping the head of the guitar, repeating the same epic notes over and over again, like a heartbeat, while Castiel's hands were fascinatingly playing the bass. The two of them did not even need a rhythm. It was there, beating inside their chests, Dean felt that this feeling was mutual. It had to be.

It was so easy to forget what happened previously. Adam's chap fallen face, the way he left without even saying goodbye. It stopped burdening him as he let go, putting his soul into this song. Just like everything else from his past did. It faded away, almost seeming non existent.

He just wanted to bath in this moment, record it, save it's impact for later. He was drunk, and sure he hit the wrong note at least twice during the last verse, but that did not even slightly matter. Castiel completed him.

The guy with the strange name.

For a moment, he was everything. It was a simple jam session, yet incredibly powerful. He did not even really realize it ended when he suddenly played the last few notes he had in mind, adding a little freestyle and a final brush over the strings. He always played on instinct. That's why he was always better drunk or high, yet he kept himself together, trying not to fall for his addiction again.

Even Charlie who was not very captivated by the idea of doing this after the concert, was applauding, Bobby with her.

Dean was putting the instruments away when Castiel suddenly stated: 'I want to join.'

His cheeks burned, he breathed heavily, sweat shining on his skin, being reflected by the spotlights.

Dean did not really believe what he had heard.

'You wanna join _Team Free Will_? Our band? You sure about that?'

'I live in a small flat on my own since my girlfriend kicked me out like months ago and I work in a coffee shop where I write Mrs. Bieber on the cups. I am _more_ than sure.'

They set it up. The only thing Cas would not leave behind was his car, and they agreed that he'd swing by the next day to take off to San Francisco.

But the black Chevrolet Impala that parked close to the bus was not what Dean had expected from a car. This was a _babe._

'You are fucking kidding me.' said Dean as Castiel jumped out of the vehicle.

'What?' asked he and took off his pilot glasses that were suiting him so much it made Dean's heart flutter.

'Can I?' he asked shyly and got closer. Castiel nodded and Dean caressed the polish before he gently got inside, touching the beige leather that felt immensely soft under his fingers.

'Our dad had one. Exactly the same.' said Sam to clear the confusion in Castiel's face. He still had red eyes from his sneaking away the day before, but Dean decided to ignore it.

'Sammy I swear it even _smells_ the same.' said he, instead.

'Okay, while this guy is raping my car, I totally forgot to ask if it was okay for you guys... I mean, I did not hear much agreement last night. And well, I didn't have the pleasure to meet you yet, Sam.'

Sam smiled.

'Was kinda hasty last night, wasn't it? Sorry for that.' Charlie said and smiled cutely at him.

'It is okay, sure.' said Sam, adding up to her 'I mean, without you, we are totally screwed. I am happy Dean picked you up at the bar.'

Castiel looked down.

'Guys, I'll drive with this one, catch up!' said Dean, interrupting the talk.

'Are you kidding me? Did you even ask, Dean?' asked Sam, but did not talk about it any further. Bobby was waiting outside the bus and frowned at the sight of a Dean Winchester looking like a five-year-old as he played with the wheel.

'You can drive.' said Castiel as he got inside and put on his safety belt.

'Stop joking like that.' replied Dean, almost choking.

'I'm not kidding. Come on, bring it to life.' Castiel smiled.

Dean went all dizzy in his head from that expression. He started the engine, moaning as it purred familiarly and hit the road, followed by the bus.

'What about some music?' asked Dean, grinning.

'Uh, no, it's-'

Too late. Dean had already turned up the volume, realizing that it was _his _voice singing. The song was _Saving People, Hunting Things_, one of his very first works he did not screw up.

'What the hell-'

'I was at the concert last night.' Castiel suddenly admitted. 'Sorry I didn't tell you. Believe me, I'm not a creepy stalker or anything. I just really like your band and I saw you at the bar and I took the chance.'

Castiel knew who he was all along.

'I can't believe it you're such an ass!' he laughed.

'I am sorry, Dean. I deeply apologize for that.' Castiel almost yelled from being in such a despair.

If Dean had not been driving in that moment, he would have definitely kissed Castiel.

Dean knew he was bisexual since he was a teenager. He never admit it to his father, but he had always felt it. It felt as if this guy, the one with the sincere blue eyes and raven hair just found the key to all the locked up feelings that he had encased for so long.

If he had not been driving, he would have got into that guy's pants, for sure. He would have _made _him queer.

'It's okay.' Dean said, smiling. He enjoyed the vibe of the situation. It was strange but easy to feel at ease with Castiel. And that he even entrusted his car to a complete stranger – it was amazing, and creepy.

'Honestly, I could not have ever dreamed that you would really invite me to a jam session. I mean, plain me, and you, with the bright future, and your fangirls watching the sun shining out of your nostrils.' Castiel chuckled, Dean shook his head.

'You're anything but plain. And I don't really see light at the end of this friggin' ass tunnel.'

He took a moment to look at Castiel.

'You should. You guys are talented. Just give it another few weeks, I'll help you out.'

It felt horrible turning away from Castiel, but he had to concentrate on the road. And preferably change the subject.

'You're name's kinda long. What about Cas?' asked Dean.

'Everything but Clarence.' he replied, sighing.

Dean rose an eyebrow at him so Cas explained.

'My girlfriend called me that. Got it from an old movie or something.' Cas chuckled.

'Why did you break up?'

'Accused me of cheating on her with my best friend Balt. Honestly, the fuck?' he laughed.

'Don't tell me you swing both ways?' asked Dean, surprised. At least that was not the most difficult thing he had to do. All that was left to make him want him, and he was good at that with girls, so why should it not work on Cas as well?

'Yeah, usually do. But not for Balthazar. Though I always liked both guys and girls. Both are good.'

Dean laughed.

'You're reading my mind.'

The words got stuck in the small space of the car, dancing around and echoing in their minds.

'I think you got it the wrong way.' claimed Dean, but Cas just chuckled.

'You're not queer?'

'I am, no, ugh... this is awkward.' Dean fixed his sight on the road.

'Not really.' Cas said, smiling.'Well, I am just a stupid fanboy who could not even admit it, but ugh… I would totally date you.'

Dean could not even describe the shade of red Cas' face was coloured in. Crimson maybe, but even more intense.

Dean took his old Nokia out of the pocket and called Sam.

'Dean?' asked he.

'No it's Elvis. Hey, I've got news, Cassie's gotta pee, go ahead, we'll catch up.'

'Dean, what the-' Dean just cut him off by sharply turning to that diner he just spotted and parked behind it.

'Fuck...' he mumbled, loosened his seat belt and sat down on Cas' lap, who looked rather surprised. It happened so fast that it was even hard for Dean to realize what he just did.

'What...' Cas started, but Dean just locked his lips with his own, taking in as much of them as he could, making them share their breath.

'Nhhhh...' the noise Cas made sent vibrations of his voice straightly over to Dean, making him smirk in the lustful kiss. Cas, rather shyly, took Dean's jaw gently and pulled him closer, gripping his waist with the other hand.

'Dean, the others...'

'Shut your friggin' pie hole.' Dean muttered, begging for entrance with his tongue. When he got what he wanted, he buried his hand in Castiel's raven hair, soft and freshly washed, feeling just gorgeous in his palms and slightly tickling in his fingertips, while he explored the wet hotness of Cas' mouth.

This was driving him nuts. He wanted him. For real. Fuck him until he would lose his mind.

Touch his skin, his shaven jaw, he wanted to see everything of him, find out what kind of sensation it would be.

'You're getting laid tonight.' Dean said, promising, unwillingly loosening their kiss.

He got on the driver seat again and could not look at Cas without him turning as red as Brian May's guitar until they finally reached San Francisco.

They were welcomed to the location, set their instruments and Charlie called Cas over to show him the chords he had to play and made a sheet for him to memorize them. Still, he was unable to look Dean in the eyes.

'You got in a fight or something?' Sam asked, curious.

'Nah, it's fine.' Dean replied, having a hard time hiding the huge smile on his face.

'Dude, are you seriously… falling for the new guy?'

'It just happened, okay?' An awkward silence spread over the two brothers.

Sure, Sam was okay with his orientation, but not with him falling straight (or gay, to be precise) for Castiel.

'How's Adam, anyway?' Dean changed the subject, not being the slightest bit subtle with that.

Sam gave him a weird look before he finally said: 'Seems okay, that guy. First hitchhiking, now he's taking the bus that leads straight to his front door.'

'Good, keep in touch with the kiddo. Seems like he feels guilty towards me or something.'

'I guess he fears you feel betrayed, but you go all gay for _Cassie_.' Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Can't help it.' Dean replied and went outside.

He rarely smoked. No, he really did not smoke often, only on occasions like this. His butt leant against the brick wall and he tried to get his mind clear.

He needed to keep it down. Even though there was mutual interest (to his surprise), he was definitely jumping on the gun on this. He took a cigarette out of the just-in-case-pack and enlightened it with a lighter that had an AC/DC imprint on it.

Was this even possible? Being so head-over-heels for a guy he barely knew for 24 hours? It was crazy. _He _was crazy. And totally into Cas.

But the jam session echoed in his head. Over and over again. The chords, their voices, in such a harmony it felt barely human. It felt _angelic_. Yeah, that seemed the right word for it.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Everybody is looking for something_

He would never listen to Marilyn Manson the same way anymore. The thought of it drew a contented smile on his face. He sighed and let the smoke get out of his lungs. Then he tried to keep his respiration calmly, smiled a lot, finished smoking and got back inside.

Charlie was still helping out Castiel with the notes, and he got the sheets correctly.

'You got your texts?' asked Sam.

'I wrote them, bitch.' he replied.

'That's news, jerk.' Sam laughed.

'Just don't ask stupid stuff.' Dean mumbled and catched his texts either way to study them.

Later, he turned on his laptop and watched Mr. Sexy M.D.

He shut down his laptop as he heard footsteps approaching.

'Watching porn again?' Charlie asked, grinning.

'You wanna watch too?' replied Dean, joking.

'Some other time. So, this guy next door won't stop asking me out about you, can you tell me pretty please what you've done with him?'

'Well, we, kinda made out?' Dean's cheeks flushed unintended.

Charlie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

'I can't believe it, Dean Winchester 's blushing!' she squeaked, hoarsely, and Dean was praying that no one, especially Cas, had heard them.

'Keep it down, Bradbury.' he muttered, annoyed.

'So sorry, but oh my god! You even weren't like this with Lisa, and you went crazy about her!'

'I sure did, before she fucked that guy and got pregnant.'

'Sorry, I didn't want to bring back bad memories.'

'It's fine. How's it going with you and Gilda, anyway?'

'Are you trying to change the subject? He even asked for your favorite placesand movies. If you don't nail him, I will.' she hissed.

'You're gay.' Dean stated.

'Thanks for the news.' replied she. 'So are you.'

'I _am_ into him, okay? He's just so confusing and... adorable.'

'Puppy eyes. You fell for it.'

' 'f course I did.'

'Anyway; go get him, tiger.' she blinked and left. When the door of the entrance hall opened, Dean could get a gaze of Cas' face and his gentle smile, making his face burn all over again. Jeez.

Later the day, they had their last rehearsal before lunch break and then went to rest.

Charlie grabbed her PSP and headphones, Sam his laptop and Dean could finally find the courage to talk to Castiel.

'So, heya' said he. _Lame._

'Hey.' Cas said.

Awkward.

'You like any movies?' asked Dean, just to find a subject.

'I know that you don't. You only watch Dr. Sexy M.D., when you got the time.'

'Wow, that's creepy. Charlie told you everything?'

'You were born in Kansas, you're four years older than Sam, your mother died when you were young, you moved around a lot because your dad was a soloist. Heard his songs, quite depressing. Your brother left the family business and started studying law with seventeen, you learned singing, songwriting and guitar from your dad.

When you were seventeen, you met Charlie, and together you decided to form a band. Later on, Sam gave up his law studies and you took him with you around, writing music, having small performances in bars and clubs as a trio. Your uncle Bobby signed you under a label and became your manager. You got Adam's attention with one of your performances and recorded your first album with him. Some stuff I knew already before, from your website.'

'You found that?'

'Yeah, I told you I'm a fan.'

'And now you're part of this.' Dean smiled.

'Feels good. Almost like family.' Cad looked away.

'Family does not end with blood, so maybe it is kinda family.'

He did not want to tell Cas that his father was suicidal and killed by a bunch of haters, Sam gave up on law because his girlfriend died hanging on the ceiling, Charlie left her home because of her drug addicted mother or that some chick called Ruby made him addicted to heroin. Adam's father died in Afghanistan and he never really got over , everyone that has to do with _Team Free Will_ has a bloody past. That is how they ended up being there, after all. Everyone got something that lays on their shoulders, but it helps to let it go with the music. They got all over depression thanks to the band.

'What about your past?' asked Dean.

'I never finished school because of bully and that shit... Everyone knew I was gay, and my parents tried to 'heal' me from that, so with sixteen I left Nevada and moved to California, in hope of a new life. First time I got into a music shop I heard your voice, and I demanded the CD instantly. Well, that's most to it. Then I met Meg, the Clarence-girl, but... well, wasn't meant to be, I guess.'

They smiled at each other, pitifully.

'You wanna show me what you've learned?' Dean asked then.

They were standing on the right and left of the scene. Dean and Charlie on one side, Cas and Sam on the other.

Six minutes before the outset of the concert, Charlie got a call.

'Hey babe' said she, smiling. Dean looked at her, how she blushed.

'Oh god, you're beautiful, you know that? Catch up on YouTube. I'll see you soon. Love you, bye.' then she hung up.

'Wait, was that… Gwen? Gundel?' Dean chuckled.

'Shaddup. You know her name. Gilda wishes us luck for the performance.' said Charlie, grinning and turning red.

'You gonna see her soon, sis.' said Dean and hugged her, suddenly.

'Wait, wait, I fear you're growing a vagina, stop Dean.' Charlie laughed loudly.

'You're a dick, Bradbury, you know that?' Dean said, obviously hurt. But he smiled gently right after.

'Okay, go now, girls.' Bobby said and they got on stage, Dean heading to the microphone.

'Hey y'all!' shouted Dean. 'Hello San Francisco.' he laughed into the mic as people started cheering.

He continued as the shouts trickled away.

'First things first. Our very dear bass guitarist got to leave the band - personal stuff - and I just, wanted to say a word or two, in case he might see this on YouTube or anywhere else: You'll always be part of _Team Free Will_, I want you to remember that, whatever you do at the moment. And don't feel sorry, we all understand.'

It got quiet, more or less, and Dean chuckled softly.

'We got another guy here, you may call him Castiel' - Dean beckoned Cas over to him - 'or Cas. Works either way. He's our new guy, so be nice to him.'

Again, the cheering perked up within the crowd, as they looked at the handsome raven next to the lead singer.

'As we're through with that, shall we begin?'

Shouts of agreement filled the stage hall.

'How about _Dark Soul Boy_ as warm-up, guys? You okay with that?'

The bunch shouted up to him. It made Dean smile again.

'Hit it, Sammy!' said he.

Everyone loved Cas from the very first moment. He seemed kind of shy, his head down, playing the chords he had memorized perfectly, but exactly this attitude made the crowd cheer.

He looked a little bit lost standing up there.

Suddenly, Dean knew why.

The realization why his band separated hit him like a train as the song was ebbing away.

He already told Dean. It was because he was gay. Because everyone turned his back on his when they found out and the band dissipated. And one of the most risky idea he ever had popped up in Dean's head.

He gripped Cas by the back of his head, pulled him closer to him and crushed his own lips on Cas'.

The audience had mixed reactions; the fangirls were cheering, some guys were laughing.

But no one showed any intolerant emotions. That's how Dean learned to truly love his fans. That is how helearned to admire _them_.

It was not the best kiss, is was more a pressing of lips together, Cas fighting for freedom. Not to look at him, but to escape it. Dean let go and Cas ran off from the stage, Dean following, forgetting to even thank the crowd for coming.

'Dean, what the heck, c'mere!' yelled Sam, but Dean was chasing after Cas out of the back door.

'Cas!' Dean shouted, yet Cas ignored him. 'Cas, come back! I'm sorry. Come here, Cas, dammit!'

But Cas just got into his car, setting off the engine, but forgetting to lock the doors in all his anger so Dean got on the back seat, and Cas stopped abruptly.

'Get out' he said, furious.

'Cas, let me explain.'

'I said get out.' Cas stared at him from the driving mirror, hands on the wheel.

'I know you had a hard time before, but you heard those guys. It's okay being what you are. You are wonderful that way, and that way only.' he hated getting all bitchy and emotional, but if he did not right now, Cas would leave.

'Dean, you're a pain in the ass.' said he, and turned to him.

Dean grinned, satisfied.

'And you are gorgeous.'

All he wanted was to make Cas blush. It was beautiful when his cheeks got that sweet reddish color and he looked down.

He slowly leaned in closer, Dean did the same so they met halfway, foreheads pressed against each other.

'You mean what you say?' Cas asked, huskily.

'I do. I swear.' Dean whispered. 'I will protect you, but only if you don't pretend to be someone else.'

Cas groped Dean's jaw, the small stubbles covering his skin and his stunning red lips.

Dean was seeking every touch of Castiel. Their lips met, but softly, not like before, and Dean continued the journey of kisses, from his jaw, to his neck, down his collarbone, dragging the raven towards him by his collar, spreading butterfly kisses all over his skin. 'I can get so lost in you.' he whispered, almost mouthing the words.

Dean realized suddenly, that he would never be able to part with Castiel. He might be stupid, not experienced enough to know what true love is, but with every touch he matured more and more. He had been in relationships, but never in his life he could have imagined love at first sight. Like this, with that much intensity. He never knew that it could happen to someone like him. He, who thought of himself being worthless, useless, weird and crazy. He, who found his other half, in this perfect guy locking his lips with his own.

Cas slipped into the back seat, Dean pressed himself against the blue-eyed.

'I won't ever let go.' he whispered in his ear. Cas lay down on the soft leather, and felt how Dean slid his hand under his shirt and rubbed over his skin, touching his hip bones, his abs. Finally he stripped off his shirt, revealing his burning skin, begging to be touched.

Suddenly, without any reason, the current CD in the slot inside the car was turned on and they broke their kiss.

'Did you…?' asked Dean.

'No, did you?'

Dean listened closer. 'Wait, is that _Pierce The Veil_?'

'You know them?'

'I met the lead singer once, back in the year they just formed.'

Cas eyes widened.

'I have an autograph lying around, you little emo boy.' Dean chuckled and kissed him again.

'_You remind her that your future_

_Will be nothing without her_

_Never lose her, I'm afraid_

_Better think of something good to say_

_But it's all been done more than once_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Oh god don't let me be the only one who says_

_No, at the top of our lung there's no_

_No such thing as too young_

_Second chances won't leave you alone_

_Then there's faith in love'_

As Cas was naked in front of him, he saw white shining scars on his wrists.

He tried to slit them. He attempted suicide.

When he looked closer, he saw other scars. He kissed them, one by one.

'You are an angel, Castiel.' he muttered, lips close to the white skin.

'I love you.' Cas whispered. Dean looked at him.

'So do I.' said he.


End file.
